les quatres nouvelles
by judith52370
Summary: je suis nul en résumer mais le titre est bien non ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Quatre nouvelles **Résumé :** Imaginer si deux nouvelles élèves débarquait dans l'école de Shibusen ( soul eater) ,personnellement je suis nulle pour les résumer donc lisez! **Disclaimer : **Les deux élèves Kasuki, Konomi, et les armes Dia et Tsuga nous appartiennes mais les personnages de soul Eater appartienne α Atsushi Ohkubo. **Genre: **Romance ( quelles couples¦? J'en ai aucune idée¦!), Humour et gore **Auteur:** Deux fans disjonctée de Soul Eater xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x **Soul:** vous Êtes sérieuses là¦? **Konomi:** oui car ,je suis sadique **Kasuki et Soul:**Malheureusement pour nous * pleure *, nous allons te tuer Konomi (cours après konomi) **Konomi:** Je vous rappelle bande d'abruti que les auteur sadique sont en voie de disparition **Kasuki:**(boude) mais oui ,mais oui . **Konomi:** allez bonne lecture **Soul:**Oui ;( Mon dieu sauvez moi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **Chapitre 1:** **l'arrivée des nouvelles** Dans une ville nommée Death City , où se voyait une École , mais pas n'importe la quelle , l'école des armes démoniaques et plus terrifiant encore les meister. Dans la salle de classe , on entendait une discutions entre des armes et des meister . Tous parlait de la même choses, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée de quatre nouvelles . Soul eater, un jeune homme qui prétend Être cool et classe , Était albinos ses cheveux blancs Était en pétard , comme si il avait mis un pétard sur sa tête et l'avait laissé exploser . Maka Albarn, une jeune fille ,manieuse de faux , blondes aux yeux vert Était la partenaire de l'arme démoniaque Soul ainsi que son petit ami, il sortait ensemble depuis peu . Elle s'énerve facilement . Tsubaki nakatsukasa, jeune fille aux cheveux noir long et attaché, elle a les yeux de la nuit, elle est calme et posée . Black-star , jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus est le partenaire de l'arme démoniaque Tsubaki , il est super Égoïste ( **Konomi: **Je l'aime pas NA!), et craque un peu pour Tsubaki ( **Kasuki:** Je la haiiiiiiiiiis) Elizabeth Thompson appeler liz , jeune fille blonde châtain clair et se lime dés qu'elle le veux elle se lime les ongles ( **Konomi & Kasuki:** pas sérieux tous ça), Elle a peur de tout . Patricia Thompson appelée Patty , jeune fille blonde ( **Kasuki: **J'aime pas les blondes ) aux yeux bleus , et joue quand elle le veux , c'est une vraie gamine) Death the kid , jeune homme aux cheveux noir avec sur le coté gauche il a 3 lignes blanches , il a les yeux jaunes , obsédé de la symétrie . Il est le partenaire de liz et Patty. Ils discutaient tous de la même choses: des nouvelles. **Kid :** J'espère que l'une des 4 a des formes généreuses **Maka** ( qui le frappe avec un livre ): SALE PERVERS **Soul :**J'espère qu'ils seront sympa avec moi le plus beau le plus cool le plus...sexy. **Maka:**Soul je sais que tu es sexy mais je t'aime **Tsubaki**(calmement ): Doucement voilà Stein Le professeur Stein est un psychopathe dégénérer, fan des dissections. **Stein: **Bon comme vous le savez tous nous recevons 4 élèves , 2 meisters et deux armes démoniaques . Tous le monde restait bouche bée en voyant les armes qui sont des filles , une gamine et une femme habillée noblement. **Stein :** La plus jeune se nomme Tsuga , ne vous fiez pas à son jeune Âge , c'est une arme transformable , c'est-à-dire qu'elle se transforme en plusieurs type d'arme . Tsuga Était une petite fille d'environ une dizaines d'année, ses cheveux Était blancs attaché en deux couette lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses yeux rouge comme le sang , elle portait une petite robe noire et rouge lui allant un peu au dessus des genoux , et elle possédait des petite sandales blanches. **Tous **( regardants Tsuga avec des gros yeux et les mâchoires tombant par terre): ELLE EST UNE ARME ,ELLE **Stein :** Jeune mais forte bon Tsuga tu peux aller t'asseoir. **Tsuga : **Oui monsieur . Elle alla s'installer à côté de Tsubaki. **Tsubaki:** Bonjour Tsuga , je me présente je m'appelle Tsubaki , j'espère que nous deviendront amie . **Tsuga: **J'espère aussi Les deux se mirent a rigoler et regarde le tableau pour la suite des présentations. **Stein :** La deuxième arme se nomme Dia , Elle aussi peut se changer en n'importe quelle arme . **Dia :** Bonjour Dia est une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année , elle portait une robe qui allait jusqu'aux chevilles feinté laissant entrevoir l'une de ses jambes la robe Était banche avec de diamants des hanches jusqu'à la fin de la robe , a la taille elle portait un simple bandeau blanc . Son visage Était fin , ses cheveux gris tirant au blanc allant juste un peu en dessous des fesses,ses yeux transparent . Elle était e femme superbe. Tous les garçons mis à part Kid , Black-star et Soul était sensible à son charme . **Stein :** Aller Dia va t'asseoir . **Dia :** Oui monsieur Dia s'assit à coté de Tsuga , en laissant 2 places entre les deux . Pour leurs meister respectifs . **Stein :** Et voici les partenaire de nos de Tsuga et Dia . Donc accueillez chaleureusement leurs meister , Konomi et Kasuki , elles sont cousines . Celle à gauche est la partenaire de Tsuga. Konomi Celle à droite est la partenaire de Dia. Kasuki. Konomi Était une adolescente de 14 ans, elle Était albinos ses cheveux allait jusqu'au bas du dos , comme son arme, elle portait un haut de kimono rouge et un short en jean qui lui va au milieu des des cuisses et des bottes en cuire qui vont un peu au dessus des chevilles . Elle a un sale caractère de cochon Kasuki avait les cheveux argenté jusqu'au milieu des cuisses , elle avait les yeux bleu azur . Elle portait une robe noir sans bretelle avec un corsaire rouge vif avec un laçage, elle portait des ballerine noires .Elle se fout un peu de tout et ne sait pas s'énerver . Les garçons Était en train de crier comme dans un stade de foot seul Soul et Black-star Étaient calme . Kid lui son cœur battait à la chamade , il se disait que Kasuki Était la déesse de l'amour . **Stein :** SILENCE , Konomi et Kasuki allez vous asseoir Kasuki & konomi se sont installées prés de leurs armes respectives . Et Konomi s'installa les pieds sur la table . **Kasuki**(elle Était assise comme les noble): Konomi assit toi bien. **Konomi:** Plutôt crever . **Kasuki :** Koko tu n'es pas au club mède. **Konomi :** rien à foutre. Kid regardait la magnifique chevelure de kasuki. et lui a touché les fesses il s'est fait faire un vol plané par Koko. **Konomi: **SI TU RECOMMENCE ,JE TE BUTE¦! **Kasuki:** Koko ,calme ,calme **konomi :** CE MALADE EST SUICIDAIRE **Kasuki :** OK, OK , je vais me taire. Black-star se retournât et ayant tout entendu , et demande à Kid qui par une chance incroyable était vivant , et comme par magie avait repris connaissance , et il s'installa à côté de son amis Black-star : **Kid :**T'imagine pas Black-star elle a le cul bien dur et rond . **Black-star :** Arrête , Je crois pas que Konomi te laisseras vivant encore longtemps **Du coté des fille :** **Maka : **Vache tu l'as fait voler loin ce pervers **Konomi :** ouai **Tsubaki : **Eh ! Tsuga je savait pas que Koko Était aussi forte ? **Tsuga :** Elle a un sale caractère. **La sonnerie sonna:** Kid partit aller chercher des fleur pour son Âme sœur . **Kid :** Bonjour **Vendeuse :** Bonjour que puis-je pour vous . **Kid :** J'aimerai des roses rouges. Vendeuse:oui Monsieur (lui tendit le bouquet) Voilà . **Kid :**Merci . Kid retrouva Kasu et lui donna les roses , sous le regard noir de Koko. **Kasuki **(un grand sourire aux lèvres ): Merci beaucoup (et lui fit un petit bisous sur la joue) **Kid :**(tout rouge ) de rien . Black-star ressentait un peu de jalousie mais il ignorait pourquoi Koko Était dans le même cas. Le lendemain matin Kasu et Koko partirent en mission. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **Kasuki : **Koko pourquoi t'es jalouse , me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de Kid **Konomi : **J'espère pas **Soul : **je croyait que c'était gore **Konomi :** oui oui t'inquiète, il vas y avoir du gore **Tous:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON , s'il te plaît ait pitié **Konomi : **Review please. 


	2. chapitre 2 veille de la mssion

Voici la suite de ma fan fic, je m'excuse sincèrement de l'échec de mon premier chapitre ;(

Titre : Les quatre nouvelles

Résumé : Imaginer si deux nouvelles élèves débarquait dans l' école de Shibusen ( Soul Eater) ,personnellement je suis nulle pour les résumer donc lisez !

Disclaimer : Les deux élèves Kasuki, Konomi, et les armes Dia et Tsuga nous appartiennes mais les personnages de Soul Eater appartienne Atsushi Ohkubo.

Genre : Romance ( quelles couples ? J'en ai aucune idée !), Humour et gore (ici moins d'humour )

Auteur : Deux fans disjonctée de Soul Eater .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konomi (en pleur) : Pourquoiiiii ce genre de problèeeeme n'arriiiiive qu'a mooii ?

Soul : Peut être que tu es sadique ?

Kasuki : OU que le dieu de la justice , passe son dévolu sur toi...

Konomi : Allez vous faire voir , sa ne n'empêchera pas de mettre du sang un max (rit niark niark niark) au 3 ème chapitre

Kasuki et Soul : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp

Konomi (prie) :Que sa ne fasse pas comme le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2- La veille d la première mission

A Shibusen :

Aujourd'hui Kasuki et Konomi doivent aller en mission :

Kasuki : (lie la mission)

_« Bonjour ,_

_Aujourd'hui , nous avons des problèmes , Quelqu'un ou quelque choses capture les armes démoniaques , venez nous aidez , c'est une urgence !_

_Maître Shinigami. »_

C'est bizarre cette mission

Dia : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord , je pence que nous devrions aller dans la chambre de la mort pour demander à maître Shinigami .

Kasuki : Tu as raison Dia , (se tourne vers Konomi ) et toi Koko, Tu en pence quoi de cette mission ?

Konomi : (plonger dans ces pensées ) …

Kasuki : Bah tu répond pas ?

Konomi :( immerge ) Oui elle est étrange , tu as peut-être raison il faut demander à …

Avant d'avoir terminer sa phrase Maka arrivait en courant en pleurant .

Tsuga: (inquiète) Bah Maka pourquoi tu pleur ?

Maka : (entre 2 sanglots) Soul a …Soul a…Soul a été enlevé .

Konomi :Maka raconte nous tout , Nous t'écoutons .

Maka :( essuyant ses larmes ) D'accord .

FLASH-BACK :

Maka et Soul sortaient du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient parti dîner , il faisait nuit les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel d'un noir intense récemment levé .

Maka portait une petite robe rouge ,feinté à la cuisse qui montre l'une de ses jambe .Elle portait autour de la taille un ruban noir , elle portait des escarpin noir eux aussi. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux . Elle rougissait puis elle demandât à Soul:

Maka: Soul où allons nous ?

Soul lui portait un smoking noir et une cravate rouge .

Soul :Là où l'on pourra voir la Lune et les étoiles

Maka : D'accord Soul .

Il arrivèrent sur un pont , où s'écoulait une rivière . Soul semblait perplexe et Maka le remarqua et lui demanda :

Maka :Soul qu'est qu'il y a ?

Soul :Maka es ce que a part nous il y aurait d'autre personne?

Maka :Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai , je sens bien une présence , tu veux dire que celle-ci pourrait être une menace?

Soul :Oui effectivement , as tu entendu parlé de la rumeur ?

Maka :A propos des armes qui disparaissent ? Oui j'en ai entendu parler .Tu pence que c'est le responsable?

Soul :Oui ,mais je suis pas sur .

Sur ses mots ,une ombre apparu , elle était celle d'une femme mais avec les oreille grandes et pointu , comme un elfe .Elle attaqua Maka qui tombait inconsciente sur le sol .

Voix : Ooh Soul , tu es perspicace , c'est exact toutefois , je suis bien celle , qui kidnappe les armes , et tu feras partit de ma collection ( rire diabolique )

Soul: Qui êtes vous et comme connaissez vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

L'ombre se montre alors , c'était une jeune fille de l'âge de Soul et Maka , Elle était pieds nu et était vêtue d'un kimono blanc . Nivaux physique elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Konomi mis à part qu'elle avait 2 feintes au niveau de ses yeux, avait les cheveux jusqu'aux chevilles et avait les oreille pointue .

Soul :(choqué) Mais Konomi , que fait tu là et pourquoi avoir fait ça à Maka c'est pourtant ton amie .

Amnée : Non je suis pas Konomi , Je m'appelle Amnée .

Soul :Pourquoi avoir fait sa à Maka .

Amnée ( s'approchant tenant entre ses doigts le visage de Soul) Pourquoi ? Mais voyons c'est pour toi , tu vas m'appartenir pour cela il me faut un simple baiser et tu es sous mon contrôle , bien sur , je prend que les garçon , pour ton amie , je vais la ramenée chez elle , je lui laisserais un mot .

Soul :MONSTRE

Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa et Soul s'était évanoui dans ses bras

Maka qui s'était alors réveillée avait vu le désastre était partie en courant avant de se faire également interceptée par Amnée.

Amnée (sourire sadique sur les lèvres): Alors jeune meister manieuse de faux , ou que dis-je? Toi aussi tu es un arme mais vois tu , je ne m'intéresse qu'aux homme tu m'envoie désolée pour ton petit ami .

Maka ( pleurant ): Rendez-moi Soul ,je vous en supplie.

Amnée :Non mais donne cela à Konomi .( elle disparut ) je te fais confiance de toute façon si tu veux sauver Soul Eater tu n'as point le choix .

Maka :Sooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuul Noooooooooooooooon!

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Maka(retenant un sanglot ): vous savez tout .

Konomi :Maka elle t'as donnée un mot puis-je l'avoir ?

Maka (lui tenant le mot) : Tient

Konomi : Merci

« _Salut petite sœur ,comment vas-tu ?_

_Moi nickel , au fait , quand vas tu enfin te décider à ressembler à ta grand sœur , car tu me manque , et à Nozomi aussi._

_AH oui Nozomi est mon arme , bien sûr ._

_Si tu veux retrouver Soul viens me rejoindre à la porte d'orichalque au repère des sorcière viens avec qui tu veux ,je m'en fiche ._

_A une prochaine fois _

_Amnée ta chère sœur jumelle _

_P.S : Devient rapidement comme moi_»

A la lecture de cette lettre Konomi , transforme cette lettre en boulette de papier et la jette à la poubelle en ruminant et en s'éloignant de l'emplacement de ses amis , profitant de cette absence Kid , drague Kasuki .

Kid (regard séducteur ) : Alors poupée tu n'es plus avec Koko?

Kasuki : Excuse moi Kid , je dois m'expliquer avec mon amie

Kasuki rattrapa rapidement Konomi chez elle , celle-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires .

Chez Konomi :

Kasuki : Koko qu'es ce que tu fabriques ?

Konomi : Tu vois pas que je fais mes affaires donc vire !

Kasuki : Koko que me cache-tu ?

Konomi :Rien lâche moi ! ( imite un message téléphonique ) Konomi est absente pour le moment si vous voulez lui parlez adressez vous à Tsuga !

Kasuki : Koko tu connais cette Amnée ?

Tsuga :Bien-sûr qu'elle l'a connaît c'est sa...

Konomi (main sur la bouche de Tsuga ) :Tsuga ferme là !

Kasuki : C'est sa …

Tsuga (qui s'est libérée ) : sœur jumelle !

Kasuki : C'est vrai ! Pas de bol !

Dia :Je l'ignorais .

Tsuga :Moi aussi avant d'avoir lu le papier de Koko .

Konomi (hors d'elle) : A CHAQUE FOIS C'EST PAREIL , JE PEUX PAS AVOIR DE VIE PRIVÉE C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?

Kasuki :C'est pas ça mais …

Konomi : JE VOUS AIS RIEN DEMANDER C'EST VRAI J'AI UNE MOITIE , C'EST BON LA , ARRÊTER DE FOUINER DANS MES AFFAIRE NON DE DIEUX , ET PUIS CE MAUDIT PAPIER NE VOUS REGARDE PAS BANDE D'IGNARE .

Kasuki :Koko sa va aller ?

Konomi : SÉRIEUX J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN ?

Kasuki : Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme .

Konomi se calme doucement mais sûrement : Demain on part avec Kid , Black-star et Maka ainsi que leurs armes pour sauver Soul !

Kasuki , Tsuga et Dia : D'accord Koko !

Une fois les trois rentrée chez elles .

Konomi : Bon Amnée fini de rire sors de ta cachette .

Amnée : Voilà tes partenaire Tite sœur .

Konomi : Vire .

Amnée :Revient vite à la maison tu me manque sœurette .

Konomi : Jamais j'y retournerai .

Amnée (qui était sortie ) : Au revoir ma sœur !

Konomi s'était couchée .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konomi : Voilà voilà fin du deuxième chapitre ! Pour le gore jme rattrape au prochain NIARK NIARK NIARK

Kasuki : Elle est disjonctée !

Amnée : Comme sa jumelle

Konomi :REVIEW OU PAS GORE

Tous : OH LA LA.


End file.
